The Cry of The Forgotten
by SissorSplit
Summary: She was the tall, broad and confident sister of James Potter, the school's rebal. He was the tall, dark and cocky figure of Hogwart's playboy. They were salt and pepper, water and fire, and they hated eachother, they would never be together. R&R
1. Preface: Breaking Point

**The Cry of The Forgotten**

She was the tall, broad, confident sister of James Potter, the school's rebal. He was the tall, dark and cocky figure of Hogwart's playboy. They were salt and pepper, water and fire, and they hated eachother, they would **never** be together.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preface: Breaking Point<br>Kasey Potter_**

_The cold voice shot through my head again, like an unwanted virus. It was harsh and demanding, with a feral acidic tone and a hard outer shell that threatened to force me to crumble with a single word. There was something, something different, and odd, and scary about the voice that tried mercilessly to break through, to take over and force me into a state I knew that someday, I would fall into. _

_With a shaky breath, I only faintly paid attention as my back hit the brick wall behind me. Scratching along the tendons of my back as my knees buckled and I slid down the wall to the floor, my heart pounding throughout my ears and my vision blurring._

_There was no one there. No one egging me on or telling me to do this and that. For some time, I had actually been a happy kid. A good child. A pureblood girl with any and every reason to do anything I wanted just because I could. And one, one person, one year and one bad experience after another had changed that. And the sad part, was hat it felt like I had done it to myself, and no matter who I turned to, who I looked to for guidance, everyone turned out to be the same. _

_I had once been the sun on a rainy day, but you can't keep the clouds away forever. And though I hated the rain, the best thing about it, was no one could ever see you cry. Then again, my record for crying was about as strong as my like for rain, which was around the bare minimum. _

_Now, as the thunder and lightening lit the sky above the tendrils of this ancient castle, I can't help but wish that I was one to be standing in the rain so as no one could see the pain. The heartbreak of loneliness and abandonment. _

_I heard the wand drop beside me as I pulled my head back and rested it on the cold stones of the rock behind me. With a deep breath, I starred straight ahead at the window before me and watched as the rain poured down in buckets, soaking everything it could reach. _

_I don't know how long I sat there, how long I waited and watched as the moon set and eventually the sun began to rise. How long it took me to gather my wits and wipe the sleeve of my clothes against the raw skin under my eyes and hoist myself up to a standing position on weak legs. _

_Subconsciously, I began to walk. And it didn't matter where I was going, or what I was doing, because no one would notice, no one would remember or know where I went, or where I was, or if I was with anybody. That seemed to tear at me the most. The fact that I had once had a family, once lived with friends and surrounded myself with people that loved me for who I was. The high energy, strong and independent girl I had been, and now what I had willingly let them turn me into. _

_After a while, I stopped, not knowing where I was, or how I had got here as time just seemed to stop all around me. As I watched the door appear before me, I knew my feet had carried me to the right place, I knew I had brought myself to the place I needed to unwind, the place I needed to be. _

_The room of requirement opened up and as I stepped inside, the door shut behind me as I walked towards the middle of the room where I found the towering four poster bed situated right before the raging fire place. Tiredly, I flipped my shoes off and crawled under the covers. Not sick, or tired, just finished. _

_It was impossible to tell how long I was there. How long I had laid in that bed and just starred at the flames as they tore at my eyes and made them burn. _

_I never wanted this. I never wanted to leave, to live with them and learn what it was like. To be forced into the lesson I had fallen into. _

_Standing from the bed, I slipped my shoes back on and excited the room. What felt like a zombie like trance had taken over, and as my feet carried themselves towards the courtyards beside the school. I looked up to the sky as the grey damp pressure seemed to dawn on me even harder then every before. And starring ahead, I could faintly make out the frames of two students. A girl and a boy. Then more, friends, couples, relatives smiling and laughing and enjoying the rain. _

_In an instant everything surfaced once again as I began to run. Not knowing where or when I was going to stop or where I wanted to go or be. But knowing that if anything, I just needed to be away from here._

_As I stumbled into the forbidden forest, I looked around defeated and dove for the ground as I transformed into my animagus and taking off in a staggering run towards the clearing I had gone to so many times and replaying the scene before my eyes once again. _

_The way he sat amongst the grass and flowers, stroking her hair as if she were the most precious thing in the world. A breakable piece of magnificent art within the hands of everything she would ever and could ever want. And as I watched them near closer and closer, all I did was sit there and watch it unfold before me. The way he cooed soft nothings into her ear and the way he held her against him, as if he had never held anything so precious. _

_Within minutes I had stumbled into the same place I had once confided in for everything. My place, my favourite space to lay in at night and watch the stars ahead, to think about my life and everything around me. There was something, something missing and as I watched the flowers and grass flatten across the ground from impact of the rain overhead. _

_Walking around in the dead silence of the night. I sighed inwardly and looked up to the sky. Howling long and hard as everything around me shattered once again. Forcing myself to relive the pain of everything and everyone to look at me and see something I'm not. The rejection of someone starring at me and seeing something they wished I were and not who I really was. _

_With no response, I laid down on the wet grass in the pouring rain and prayed for the one thing I had left, the one thing I wished I had more then anyone could ever imagine in the world. _

_Death._

* * *

><p>Just the introduction... my very first story!<p>

What do you think, should I continue?


	2. Chapter 1: The Potter Girl

**The Cry of The Forgotten**

She was the tall, broad, confident sister of James Potter, the school's rebal. He was the tall, dark and cocky figure of Hogwart's playboy. They were salt and pepper, water and fire, and they hated each other, they would _**never**_ be together.

_**Chapter One:Kasey Potter**_

Walking towards the King's Cross Station, I turned back to look at Mum, Dad, James and Sirius. They walked in a line, bags in tow behind them. James and dad were in a heated debate about Quidditch; weather or not the Holy Head Harpies could take on the Kenmare Kestrals. And mum was talking to Sirius genuinely, most likely regarding the fact that ever since he had been disowned and disregarded from his own family, he would always be welcome in ours.

Considering the fact that he had shown up at our door on August first, the stroke of midnight, bleeding and on the verge of death, there was no doubt Mr. Black was anywhere close to refusing mum's offer. Contrary to popular disbelief… I couldn't exactly complain, sometimes he was like a relative already. I also couldn't say I liked him all too well. We fought all the time, argued back and forth, and the more time we spent together, the closer either of us came to ripping each other's hair out. It wasn't as if I didn't like having him around the house, he kept James out of my way… but after the first little while, it was a decision to be reckoned with.

Waking up in the morning to find him walking out of the bathroom had frightened the life out of me more then once. Or having him appear in my kitchen, startling me so much in the morning, I almost hexed his hair off.

"KC…" my father called from behind as I turned to look at him, his dark hair and glasses matching James' as they stood side by side. I refused to admit or disallow the statement that sometimes it felt as if I had been adopted. I mean, it wasn't everyday, but I couldn't help but take into consideration the fact that my mum, dad, and James all had a full head of dark brown hair, and mine was as black as the night sky. The fact that their eyes were a warm chocolate brown, and mine were a piercing, electric green. And the fact that they all had warm, tanned skin, and mine was pale and sickly pastel colour.

"You have everything?" mum added after a second of consideration. Her eyes shining with pride at the only blood related Potter girl in the family.

"Yup." I stated, popping my lips on the 'p' as she smiled and stepped forwards, wrapping me in a hug right before dad could come up and crush me against him. "I'm going to be fine guys… no worries." I offered. I knew for a fact they worried about me all the time. As to why, I could never figure out… I had the second highest marks in most of my classes, right after Lily Evans, James' long time crush.

I could beat out anyone in Defence Against the Dark Arts, and my charms were more advanced then many. But then again, I could see their reasoning after some thought. Every year they said the same thing, 'Be safe, don't do anything reckless.' and every year, it never did any good. They've even began to tell James to watch out for me, claiming that it was in my best interests, and it would be good for me.

At first, I couldn't figure out why they were so worried about me. How they could be so good and fun and bold around James, but were always more cautious and alert around me. Then, I tore it down.

It was three years ago, my third year at Hogwarts and things were going as good as it had every year before. I hung out with the Marauders, did more bad then good and got a name for myself… not a bad one, but it was still a name. We were out visiting Hagrid one time, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter ran into the hut and told me to stay put.

Like I said, school was much the same as it had been every other year. I wasn't hated, but I was a Gryffindor, and even saying the word around Slytherins defined your school years for life. The house of Salazar was cruel and unforgiving… anything that wasn't pure was dirt, as it still is to those slimy snakes.

There were five… third years, with faces and names I had seen and heard throughout the years, people I grew up with. Still to this day I can't remember exactly what happened, if it was their fault, if it was my doing. I was hospitalized for two weeks, and ever since, mum and dad changed.

I'll talk to them, try and change things on my own, but the extent to the changes it makes is a matter of patting me on the head, claiming I'll understand in time. And after three years, I can't figure out if it's just a case of their emotional cling to try and baby their only daughter to her death.

"Have a good year love." mum said as I gave them one final wave and approached the iron monster. I always loved the Hogwarts Express, the giddy excitement of another year. It was never hard to find a seat aboard the train, _everyone_ knew the famous KC Potter.

It continued to get more and more exciting every year. New limits to try and reach, new expectations to meet, new pranks and tricks that opened more doorways. I was Kasey Potter, known as _The KC _by everyone at school, but it never made a difference to anyone else. Gryffindor Seeker, female Marauder, and elected the most eligible bachelorette by my irrationally confused roommates. School life was good, it was fun and entertaining, it was the reason I got up every morning.

"Case!" the voice screamed from behind me as I handed my trunk and owl, Stark, to those loading them onto the train. Turning to the source of the voice, I spun around to meet the other five reasons I woke up every morning.

You see, there were six Gryffindor girls our age in our year, me, Kasey Potter, Lily Evans, James' long time crush, Shelby Adams, the other brains of the house, Alison Black, the tall cheerleader, Martina Hull, the heart of the group, and Alicia General, exactly as her last name… the back bone for the girls' parkways of school life. Oddly enough, every year it went the same. Lily and Shelby would find me first, followed by Alison and her younger brother, then Martina and Alicia bringing up the rear.

"What's up Evans, Adams… do anything worth telling me about this summer?" I asked with a smile, looping an arm around Shelby as I heard the others approaching. Sure enough, Alison and Jack ran up beside Lily and hugged the living daylights out of each other.

"Nothing that I didn't owl you about." Shelby replied as I nodded my head. It was true, I was the unspoken leader, and though I loved the fact the girls looked up to me enough to believe so… I hated the responsibilities that came with it.

Soon after, Alison sent her brother off to meet up with his friends and the welcomes began all around as Martina and Alicia joined the group. All to soon, our meet and greet had finished and everyone had filed off to meet up with boyfriends and other companions, I was left alone before the train again as the whistle blew, signalling for everyone to board the iron beast. But before I could get on the monster, James pulled me back, Sirius behind him… his posture grave as he looked around the platform to see everyone was lined up to get on and find their seats.

"Mum told me to tell you to stay out of trouble." James smiled, taking me under his arm.

"I don't know why she worries, it's not like I've got anything to hide, anything to run from right now. I'm fine." I sighed, looking to James' brown deep eyes as he chuckled and shook his head. He had heard on more then one occasion my irritated side of mum and dad.

"I think they just worry about the Potter girl. You never know what could happen." he smiled reassuringly. That was good old James Potter, always listening in when it came to baby sister KC. In truth, we were fraternal twins… even with the difference between the both of us, he was only a few minutes older then I was, but he acted like it was years between the both of us. "Dad told me to keep an eye out for you." he smiled as I rolled my eyes, dad said the same thing every year. "He said to watch it when you change, and remember to write."

"Yeah, yeah." I sighed and pushed his arm off, boarding the train and walking down the long corridor. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why my parents were so picky all the time. Even warning James to tell me to 'watch it when I change'. If I had it my way, mum and dad would have never found out and I wouldn't have to hear about it all the time.

I'd grown up with an abnormal gift, then again I can't figure out why it would make a difference to them, I never showed my extra ability at home, or mentioned it to anyone else.

Professor Dumbledore, Mum, Dad and James were the only ones that knew what I could do, what I was capable of. My strengths and weaknesses. It skipped every five generations, given only to the Potter girl of the clan. We could see and hear so much better then everybody else… and every time our anger spiked uncontrollably, so did our magic. Which is why I didn't bother attaching myself to people too easily. My friends had seen the rougher side of me more then once, and I couldn't say that I would tell them, but if I ever did… they would be the first to know.

Passing the full carts of eager Hogwarts students, I stopped outside of my own cart. Though my best friends and roommates did most things together, it was on the train to the school we cast our linage. Caught up with other friends, expanded our intelligence of the year's most popular gossip then shared later that night when we received our dorms.

Opening the door, I walked in, my coolest expression on as I turned to look at the others. Max Carothers, a tall, lanky, blond haired beauty with piercing blue eyes and the coolest smirk known to the sixth year Ravenclaws. Jeremy Carothers, Max's partner in crime and his fraternal twin, with darker brown hair, but the same piercing eyes. I'd like to think I knew how it felt to step in his shoes, he was the only one in his family with dark brown hair for generations. Last but not least was Stephanie Young, a red haired, freckled American, transferred here two years ago from the Salem Witches Institute.

"Well if it isn't the Potter girl." Jeremy cooed, standing from his seat and starring me down as I looked up to him. I may have been a tall girl, but Jeremy and Max had a good couple of inches over me any day. "I wondered when I'd get to see your face around here again." he added as Max stood up behind them. I had to admit, they were handsome, but they'd never make it for actors.

As Max's face broke out into a huge smile, both brothers leapt forwards and engulfed me in a bone crushing hug, laughing as they did so. Both Jeremy and Max were more like brothers then friends, and the more I got to know them, the more I figured I was glad I could escape their suffocating ways sometimes.

"Steph… it's great to see you again." I smiled the second the boys let me go, stepping up to Stephanie and engulfing her in a big hug. The Hufflepuff was shy and quiet, without much of an opinion and the most fatuous glare known to her house.

"Likewise Kasey." she smiled and seated herself back down beside Jeremy, a smile on her face as she turned back towards the window.

"How was your summer?" Max asked casually as I sighed and flopped against the seat behind me.

"The usual, played a lot of Quidditch, tried to avoid Black and James most of the day. Went to a few parties, danced with a few wizards, tried a couple of new things out at home since I was aloud to use my magic outside of school. How about you guys?" I asked as they smiled and shared a wicked grin.

"Nothing of convenience." Max smiled and looked to the window.

"Are you guys trying out for the Quidditch team again this year?" I asked, seeing their ears perk up at the thought.

"You better believe it. Three years running as Ravenclaws top chasers, you have to kill us to keep us off that pitch." Jeremy smiled and high fived his brother as they laughed.

Suddenly, a knock on the door tore everyone from the conversation. As it clicked open, I stood up to see Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, two more of James' infamous Marauder's gang. They were like family, but that also meant they had the off timing like family. "Remy, Pete… why am I not surprised." I smiled, knowing the two as we grew up together, sarcasm leaking thick through my voice. Peter and I kept a distance, neither feeling comfortable around the other, and Remus and I knew too much about each other to care for anyone else.

"It's good to see you Case." Remy smiled, stepping forwards and embracing me in a hug as Peter leaned against the door frame, nothing in particular crossing his expression.

"Alright you two." Max cut in.

"Yeah, your hugging a little to close for comfort." Jeremy volleyed back as I smiled and released the boy. Socking both boys in the arm as Stephanie stifled a giggle.

"James wanted to talk to you." Peter cut in, using a tone I couldn't place.

Turning to Remus, I saw his expression never changing, so I assumed it was just a normal conversation. Normally Remus was my alarm, if he seemed of edge, then I knew something was up. Other then that, he was just handy to have around half the time. He kept the group of friends grounded. "Alright guys." I sighed, turning back to the group. "I've got to go, I'll catch up with you later… don't wait up." I smiled as the two boys waved goodbye and Stephanie smiled in acknowledgement.

Leading me towards the normal compartment, I sighed as I stepped inside. "You can't give me five minutes?" I asked aloud, taking the seat across from James as he smiled devilishly, sharing a look with Sirius before nodding towards Peter to shut the door. He and Remus had some unfinished business, so right now, it was just James, Sirius and I in the cart.

"As a matter of fact, we gave you over ten minutes since we last saw you." Sirius cut in with a cocky smirk as I scoffed and rolled me eyes. So like Mr. Black to introduce sarcasm to the conversation, it always made things ten times easier with him around!

"That's not the point." I shot back sourly. I didn't need his opinion, nor did I want it to tell you the truth. "The point is, that I'm not a child anymore. I don't care what you or mum, or dad says, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, and I don't want your help to do so." I spat, standing up from my position.

"Fine then," his voice was cold and collected, calm and assertive as I stopped in the doorway, unmoving as I paused on the spot. "Your off the Quidditch team." he stated emotionlessly, turning away from me and looking out the window as I span around suddenly. I had been the schools seeker since second year, and we had never lost a house cup because of me, they wouldn't find another seeker. There was no way he was being serious about his.

"James, your being ridiculous. There will never be another seeker as good as I am, and you know it." I yelled as he stood up, towering over me as I looked up at him. He wasn't that much taller, but enough to make a statement. "You can't do that. You couldn't do that to the team, to your house."

"I can do whatever I want KC and you know it. I may be the captain, and I can kick you off, but I'm your brother first. And as your brother, your not aloud to play. As of now, your off the team and that's final." he barked, pushing past me as Sirius followed, smirking at me as I passed. I had never been taken off of anything, not even defence clubs at school.

"James…" I called out, anger raging through me as I could already feel my eyes changing colour. Looking back down, I could hear his footsteps as my body constricted in anger, turning away from him.

"By the rules, if I say your done, your done." he said coldly. "Like I said, I may be your captain, but I'm your brother first. And if you won't let me protect you as a brother, then I'll do it any other way that I can." he sighed, turning on his heel and stalking away, pausing half way, but continuing on his path without a second look.

"You'll never find a seeker as fast as I am!" I yelled as he merely slowed down and turned his head half way, not even bothering to look at me.

"You may be the best, but your not the only." was all he said as Sirius followed him down the corridor.

Bursting into the cart, I slammed the door behind me to find that as I did, the glass shattered from impact, sending shards spraying across the hall. Silence followed as I felt like my focus was being viewed through a tunnel. I could feel my eyes turn shades of different red as my fists clenched in rage, all I could see was the red streaks of my own anger, and the bigger it grew, the more I lost sight of things.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think?<em>

_Should I continue?_

_-Check out the links on my profile if you want an idea of what they look like!_


End file.
